The present invention relates to an automobile seat configured to allow a center seat part of a three-person seat to be reclined so as to be used as an arm rest.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-106669 discloses the automobile seat configured to recline the center seat part of the three-person seat so as to be used as the arm rest. Specifically, FIG. 6 of the aforementioned publication illustrates the structure that the center seat back part forming a pair with the center seat cushion part of the center seat part between the right and left seats is configured to be rotatable forward independently from the seat back parts of the right and left seats. The center seat back part is reclined to the side of the center seat cushion part so as to serve as the arm rest between the left and right seats.